


Future Lost [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Her entire future was killed in a burst of flame.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	Future Lost [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). Log in to view. 



  
Cover by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo)  
  


* * *

**Direct Downloads via Mediafire:**  
  
[mp3](http://download1589.mediafire.com/gprfkdbhq76g/mcvhdytgw268xzn/%5BAlien%5D+Future+Lost.mp3) (1 MB | 00:52)  
  
[m4b](http://download1322.mediafire.com/ohx36mckybeg/ctxcerfe09bum6w/%5BAlien%5D+Future+Lost.m4b) (1.4 MB | 00:52)


End file.
